


to the point

by pearltiddys (AsexualMagneto)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Play, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/pearltiddys
Summary: Sometimes, teasing Blue Diamond's lovely pearl in front of her and her court leaves certain things unresolved. A certain Lapis Lazuli takes things into her own hands.





	to the point

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a throwaway line from one of my favorite verdite fics, which I felt warranted more exploration.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10400877/chapters/22967811
> 
> “Sometimes you remind me,” Lapis begins, sliding one hand upward to cup Pearl’s breast, “of a pearl I knew before. Long ago.”
> 
> Her fingers must work her just right, as Pearl jerks in response. “O-oh?”
> 
> “She was a beautiful gem, so dainty and demure. Exactly what was expected of a pearl of her caliber. So our Diamond spoiled her.”
> 
> “I expect she was a friend of yours, in court?”
> 
> “Not in the common sense of the word. I didn’t know her well. But I do know she had the loveliest blue nipples... Very similar to yours. So small and responsive... That pearl was quiet, yet sensitive, especially here. She could reach her peak from this alone.”
> 
> “... From touching her nipples?”
> 
> “Yes. It makes me wonder if all pearls can.”

The firm, circling pressure on Blue Pearl’s nipples was slowly churning up a hot sensation in her abdomen that was so gentle it bordered on uncomfortable.  She squirmed beneath the lapis lazuli, tonight’s honored guest in Blue Diamond’s court, who had been instructed to “tease, only tease, and make a good long show out of it.”

The lapis smirked, and with her index finger, started to flick back and forth on the tight bud of Pearl’s right nipple while still rubbing slow circles on her left one. Pearl’s breath hitched and she struggled to keep her body still against the chaise lounge, the pressure growing, churning inside her, a perplexing sensation. Even though she  _had_  been instructed only to tease, why didn’t the elite blue gem suck, or bite, or pinch, like Blue Diamond’s guests normally would? The pearl knew what that hot arousal felt like, knew it would make her pussy flutter and her legs fall open invitingly, for the guest to fuck her, or not, depending on Blue Diamond’s mood. Tonight’s guest was slow and relentless and infinitely more frustrating than the guests that were asked to leave before satisfying themselves with her.

The rapid motion across her nipple was too much to bear. Pearl bit her lip, quivering, feeling like she was being pulled along underwater, or sinking backwards over a sudden cliff.  The lapis, still looking amused as she tortured her, blew gently on the small bud she’d been fondling, and then went back to flicking; this time with a hint of her fingernail that had Pearl keening and shaking as the heat built inside of her.

Then suddenly the pressure burst, and her breasts felt  _so_  tender, and the light touches felt  _so_ , so good; Pearl squeaked as she drew over a tight wave of arousal. And oh, there was the lapis’s mouth! Finally! Sucking sweetly on the nipple she’d been tormenting with her finger, pressing warm, wet pressure with her tongue, and nibbling ever so gently on the sensitive flesh until Pearl was shaking and crying out an unexpected climax. The lapis didn’t stop licking and rubbing, and she pulled Pearl through wave after wave of pleasure, singing out her high moans to the court, her hips twitching against empty air. Pearl couldn’t understand how this orgasm even happened, much less how it felt like it was coming from everywhere at once. Her small pussy ached as it clenched around nothing.

As Pearl’s high, breathy moans slowed and her gaze came back into focus, she suddenly locked eyes with the lapis, who was staring at her intensely with something like.... awe? There was no meanness or teasing on her slack-jawed face anymore, just earnest enjoyment. Pearl watched as the lapis’s hands began to wander lower on her body, fingers drawing lines of pressure down the sides of her still-clothed belly before one hand slipped down under her skirt and up her thigh. Pearl gasped and moaned softly in anticipation as the light touch brought the tension of her arousal even higher than before. Both of them forgot the Diamond still watching them as Lapis’s hand finally pressed against Pearl’s hot sex and Pearl gasped and rolled her hips to meet it. 

Lapis began rubbing her firmly through her leotard and pressing kisses to Pearl’s exposed breasts and the round gem between them, and the pearl panted and clutched at the chaise beneath her as she wantonly chased her own pleasure, her hips bucking. This was far beyond protocol; this was golden, pure enjoyment, and Pearl slipped up and let herself indulge in it.

Then, the low, silky voice of their Diamond cut through their imprudent coupling, stilling her pearl’s hips instantly as she said, “That’ll be enough for me, tonight. Thank you, Lapis Lazuli. Come along, Pearl.”

Lapis, with her back to the matriarch, did not try to mask her frustration at the sudden and final end to their encounter, jaw clenching shut and eyes rolling. Pearl could only gasp for breath and try not to whimper when Lapis drew back her hand. They locked eyes again for a moment; Pearl’s large beseeching eyes trying not to fill with tears, and Lapis’s filled with strained reluctance. Finally, the lapis leaned forward and brushed a kiss against Pearl’s cheek, whispering one word like a breath in her ear,  _“later.”_

*****

The hallway was nearly empty and the dainty, periwinkle-blue pearl was wandering quietly and aimlessly when she felt a hand grip her wrist and tug her suddenly behind a column. She sucked in a breath, ready to cry out in alarm, but the hand quickly released her and left her face-to-face with the gem who had grabbed her. She stared blankly at the lapis lazuli in front of her before remembering to avert her gaze in deference to the elite gem.

“How may I be of assistance?” she asked, quietly. She didn’t need to be afraid, necessarily; nobody touched her without Blue Diamond’s permission.

One of the lapis’s hands reached up to brush against Pearl’s arm intimately. “Well,” she murmured conspiratorially, “I think I’d like to finish what we started the other day, and I thought, maybe you’d like that too.” She met Pearl’s gaze under her bangs and smiled, and the glint in her eye brought the memories rushing back to her.

“O-oh!” Pearl gasped, body jolting with the realization and her face turning a deep indigo. The lapis’s hands were gently holding her arms by the elbow. Not trapping her, but definitely coaxing her closer.

“Yeah? What do you say?” Lapis said, smiling widely.

“I -” Pearl began breathily, unused to being asked to speak, “I... uh... I couldn’t possibly...”

“Yeah, you could. I checked your schedule, you’re relieved for the rest of this shift. Come to my room with me.” When Pearl just gaped in response, Lapis added cheekily, “I wanna make you come again.”

Pearl baulked at her forwardness. No-one said anything so directly in Blue Diamond’s court, so while Pearl’s cunt gave a strong throb of affirmation, the rest of her flustered for a response.

“I.... I... ah...” she stuttered, trembling. She wasn’t sure she was even allowed to accept. What would Blue Diamond think?

Lapis paused for a moment, discouraged, and drew back. “You don’t... have to. Of course. If you don’t want to.”

“A-ah, no, I-” Pearl surprised herself by reaching for Lapis herself, her fingertips brushing against the smooth skin of the elite gem’s wrist.  Lapis slowly reached out to hold Pearl’s arms again, a small smile growing on her lips as she tried to catch Pearl’s eye. Pearl was doing her damned best to avoid the eye contact, but the lapis was shorter than her. She couldn’t hide beneath her bangs like she usually could. Lapis danced her head back and forth until she caught her gaze, smiling at the look on Pearl’s blushing face, and stepped even closer.

“Come to my room with me,” the lapis repeated in a low voice, and slowly, Pearl nodded.

********

“Can I kiss you?” Lapis breathed, cupping Pearl’s soft cheek in her palm. It took a moment for Pearl to realize she was being asked for permission. Would her superiors allow it? At this point, she didn’t see why not, and besides, the lapis lazuli outranked her... She nodded assent.

Pearl held perfectly still as the lapis leaned in, lips parted gently. But when Pearl felt the soft touch of her lips, she suddenly jerked away, shocked by the sensation.

The lapis looked taken aback for a moment, and Pearl felt embarrassment and shame flood through her body at her own unexpected reaction. Why couldn’t she just give the elite gem what she’d asked for? The lapis frowned, thinking, then said, graciously, “It’s okay if you don’t like kissing. We don’t have to do that.”

Pearl shuddered out a breath, shaking her head. The lapis’s thumb stroked her lip gently, her expression inquisitive. Pearl owed her an explanation.

“Forgive me, your grace. It... didn’t feel like I thought I would,” she murmured against the finger on her lips.

Lapis’s eyes flew open in surprise. “You’ve never been kissed before?” She looked like she was about to laugh. Pearl flushed and shook her head, only more embarrassed. “Hah! No, no, it’s alright, really. I know it’s not exactly orthodox for what Blue Diamond considers entertainment. I just didn’t think, y’know.... I didn’t expect I’d be the first gem to try and steal you away in your free time.” Pearl shuffled uncomfortably, trying not to expose her relative youth and inexperience.

“It’s okay, I don’t  _mind_  being the first. It’s a lot of pressure, but I’m sure I’ll do excellently. Ruin you for all other gems.” Lapis lifted Pearl’s chin with a gentle hand. “Do you want to try again?”

Pearl hesitated, but nodded. She owed Lapis a fair attempt at this. She held herself still as Lapis leaned in again, pressing soft lips awkwardly against her frozen stiff ones, nudging, gently, until they slotted together, and. Oh. Pearl suddenly felt the appeal, adjusting her own lips until it was perfect, and surging forward into the soft, firm feeling. Lapis pushed back, sliding her hands around to cup Pearl’s face. She held her there, gently easing her closed lips back and forth against the pearl’s inexperienced ones, and feeling as the delicate thing began to move and explore the sensation on her own.

After a good few moments, Lapis ended the kiss and pulled back, ready to ask the pearl if she liked it now, but that question was answered for her when Pearl chased her lips and caught her in another kiss. Lapis sighed contentedly, smiling into the softness.

Pearl dove enthusiastically into the kiss, becoming bolder with each soft gust of Lapis’s breath that caressed her cheek. Her hands, clenched into fists at her sides, itched to wrap around the other gem’s waist. The first soft touch of Lapis’s tongue to her lips made her guts spin. Lapis followed that with a soft bite on her lower lip, and Pearl whimpered openly.

She didn’t notice Lapis had been guiding her backwards towards the bed until she felt the edge of it on the back of her knees. It took very little coaxing to lie her back on the soft surface, and Lapis climbed up after her to straddle her, not letting the kiss break. Pearl felt hands carding through her hair and when Lapis pulled back and she opened her eyes and saw the gem grinning down at her she realized Lapis had pushed all her hair away from her face. 

“So cute,” she said, fingers tracing her delicate features. “You know, I’ve always liked pearls. Doesn’t hurt that you’re all extraordinarily sensitive, too.” Her hands trailed down from Pearl’s face to stroke her neck and collarbone, then found her small breasts again through the material of her leotard. “Did you know you could come just from having your tits played with?” she asked, kneading her nipples with her thumbs.

“Ah-! N-no, I... I’ve never...” Pearl gasped. The threads of arousal were beginning to coil out from the pressure on her nipples.

“Well! That’s an ego boost if I’ve ever heard one,” Lapis said, grinning. Pearl deigned not to mention that she was probably the first gem to actually spend any time with the tiny things. Pearl shivered as Lapis gently peeled her uniform down to her waist; she felt her face burning and wished she could hide it from the elite gem’s keen eyes.

“Here, move up,” Lapis instructed, standing to help Pearl shuffle fully onto the bed, then crawling up her body until her face reached the pearl’s chest. She placed a firm, dry kiss on her round gemstone, and then one on each pert nipple, making Pearl gasp. Lapis smiled up at her, opening her mouth to run the hot length of her tongue firmly along one sensitive bud, ending with a little flicking tease at the end. Pearl inhaled a shaky breath. Lapis then fastened her lips around the small thing and sucked, gently at first, but increasing in intensity, as her thumb slowly massaged Pearl’s other nipple. She flicked the little raised bud with her tongue inside the warm intensity of her mouth, and then nibbled, smug as she heard Pearl cry out helplessly.

Pearl whimpered as Lapis released the one nipple to move and bite gently at the other, leaving it cold and wet exposed to the air. She seized the nipple she was now teasing between her teeth and licked at it with the tip of her tongue until Pearl moaned softly, then she switched to sucking and firm pressure; back and forth and making Pearl’s head spin and a knot form in her throat. Lapis’s hands held her by each side of her ribcage, thumbs stroking softly back and forth just below the slight swell of her breasts. Each touch was maddeningly gentle, but the lapis was right; she was made to be sensitive. Just this chorus of little touches was making her breath shallow and her pussy throb.

Lapis shifted to press kisses down the center of Pearl’s chest from her gem to her waist, and her hands moved up to take care of her nipples, pressing even circles into them with her thumbs. Her own hands pressed anxious loose fists on her collarbone, as if trying to hold herself down from floating away. She heard a rushing in her ears and her hips started to buck as Lapis licked long stripes up from her belly to her breasts.  The touches had her tingling, gasping, wanting and needing more - so when Lapis finally pressed her thumbs roughly into Pearl’s nipples and bit lovingly on the soft flesh over her ribs, the change in intensity had Pearl gasping and her back arching as she fell incredulously over another climax. Pearl felt Lapis’s fingernails press into her skin as her body jerked, and she cried out with each trembling wave of it. 

When her head cleared, Lapis was still sucking love bites across her torso, and she suddenly felt the rush of frustration from her untouched cunt flood her body. She tried to swallow it back, but some of it must have shown on her face. Lapis released her tooth-hold on Pearl’s tender, bruising skin and laughed. Pearl squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to whine, but did anyway, and Lapis graciously hooked her fingers under her uniform at her waist and pulled it the rest of the way off her slender hips and legs. She tossed it over her shoulder, where it dissipated into light.

“Mmmm,” Lapis hummed as she continued trailing kisses down from Pearl’s waist, slowing down as she passed from her lower belly onto the smooth skin just beneath. Pearl felt one of Lapis’s hands trail oh-so-gentle fingertips up the length of her leg as her warm breath tickled her skin and she felt damn close to bursting into tears. Her entire body tingled, soft moans slipping from her lips with every breath. Lapis nudged her legs apart and she flung them open eagerly, but, naturally, the elite gem didn’t offer her any relief before getting a taste of her soft inner thighs.

The anticipation, of course, only made it all the more sweet and intense when Lapis finally did touch her sex. Her thumbs rubbed up and down alongside Pearl’s labia and her mouth opened wide and she licked one broad stroke up the length of it, sucking on the crest while Pearl’s hips twitched, desperate. 

Lapis smiled toothily. “Is this what you wanted, sweet Pearl?” Pearl whimpered and nodded frantically in response, and Lapis grabbed her legs behind the knees and pushed them towards her chest. “Hold these for me?” she asked sweetly, and Pearl quickly released her handhold on the bedsheets to replace Lapis’s grip, holding her knees up by her ears so her pussy was spread wide and accessible for the elite gem.

Satisfied, Lapis trailed her hands back down Pearl’s thighs and began massaging around the swollen mound of her sex. She dipped her thumbs in to find the wet yield of her opening, and Pearl cried out at the blunt pressure, finally, just where she needed it. Lapis plunged both her thumbs in, testing, then drew them back, spreading Pearl’s soft blue pussy lips wide open and replacing her fingers with her tongue. Pearl moaned helplessly at the sucking, pressing, licking, undulating pressure that almost-but-not-quite scratched the itch inside her. Then Lapis moved up to swirl her tongue around Pearl’s clit and she cried out several octaves higher than before. Her hands occupied, she couldn’t stop the vocalization from escaping, and when she looked down, Lapis was grinning up at her again.

“You’re usually so quiet in court,” Lapis murmured, her mouth hovering inches from the sensitive fold of flesh, “I never expected to hear you moan and whine so loudly when I touched you, but then you did, and I’ve been dying to get a taste of you ever since.” She punctuated the statement with another long stroke of her tongue through Pearl’s folds, and the slender gem whimpered breathily, a wounded sound. “Tell me, Pearl,” Lapis continued, placing soft kisses around her clit, “what would you like right now?”

Pearl’s head swam as she tried to recall how to form speech in the midst of all this. “I, um.....” she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. Finally she was able to get one quiet word out: “Please.”

Fortunately, Lapis seemed satisfied by that and went back to licking and sucking at Pearl’s clit. Pearl’s hips bucked up involuntarily; this was hot and intense and wonderful, but she didn’t need... she needed... she didn’t know how to ask for.... Lapis’s fingers found their way back to her entrance, sliding two in and scissoring her open, and Pearl choked on a moan. This! Thank the stars, this was it. The fingers pressed deep into her and curled up, pressing on that sweet tender ache in the front wall of her pussy that had her throwing her head back and moaning wantonly to the heavens. Lapis drew circles with her fingertips inside of her, dipping her tongue down to tease her entrance for a while, and when she returned her mouth to Pearl’s clit she increased the intensity of her fingers inside her and Pearl felt herself tumbling helplessly over the edge again. Her hands gripping white-knuckled behind her knees, Pearl shuddered and moaned through her second climax until she had no breath left and all she could feel was warmth all around her.

******

As the tingling faded, Pearl could feel the lapis prying her clenched fingers off her legs, setting her down, stroking soothing motions into her skin, gentling her. She heard shushing noises and felt a hand cup her cheek; she leaned into the touch, smiling and letting out a sigh. The other gem started pressing soft kisses on her forehead and cheek and everything was alright in the galaxy.

The lapis murmured gently into her ear, “I’m gonna fuck you now, okay?” Through the material of her skirt, Pearl could feel that the lapis’s small phallus had everted.

Pearl threw her arms around the elite gem’s neck and pressed sleepy kisses into everything she could reach. “Yes,” she breathed. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Lapis giggled and returned the kisses, unperturbed by the pearl’s brashness. She phased her clothes off in a flash of light and threw a leg over Pearl, straddling her, rubbing her erection against Pearl’s soft belly. She grasped one of her hanging breasts in one hand and held it towards Pearl’s mouth. “Suck on these for me, sweet pea?” she suggested, and Pearl didn’t hesitate to seal her mouth around the dark blue nipple. Lapis sighed contentedly, rutting slowly as the gem beneath her suckled, satisfied for the moment to enjoy the gentle stimulation.

That moment passed quickly, though, as Lapis wasn’t in the habit of waiting for what she wanted. She pulled back to position herself, giggling as Pearl chased her breast with her mouth and as she whined softly when Lapis pushed her back down on the bed. Lapis hooked the pearl’s slender legs around her hips and guided herself into the dripping warmth. She sighed and moaned low in her throat as she fell forward, scooping the pearl into her arms as she began to thrust.

“Sweet Pearl, sweet, beautiful, baby blue Pearl,” Lapis whispered, pressing breathless kisses to the pearl’s collarbone. “Stars, you feel so good. I wanna feel you come around my cock.”  That wouldn’t be too difficult, Pearl thought. She was already on the edge and hypersensitive from her last two orgasms. Two! She laughed on an exhale and wrapped her legs around Lapis as she pumped her hips steadily against her.

“L-Lapis,” she whispered, and the elite gem hummed in response and looked up to meet her eyes, lips ghosting over the round blue pearl on her chest. “Could you- perhaps - please... a, a bit faster?”

Lapis smiled, eyes going wild with excitement as she picked up the pace, reveling in the way Pearl moaned out a high note like a song and threw her arms around her shoulders again. Lapis’s hands beneath her held firmly on her shoulders, bracing her against the motion of her thrusts. Pearl moaned on each breath.

Pearl shouldn’t have asked what she had, she knew that, it had been improper even to address the elite gem directly, but at the moment she was too blissed out to care, and this felt  _so_  good. Not only having her pussy filled, but being held so close to another gem, and holding her in return, feeling the sting as she bit and sucked cheeky love bites onto her chest. Lapis’s cock was thicker than her fingers, if less precise, and its quick-paced friction against her tender walls felt wonderful. And Pearl always got off on the rocking together of bodies that came with being fucked; the push and pull of hips and hands at her shoulders keeping her body braced against the next thrust.  Lapis pulled back and adjusted, then started her thrusting up again at an even faster pace, and Pearl cried soft, harmonious notes with each thrust, feeling her body pull together.

Suddenly, Lapis stiffened above her, letting out a hiss of discomfort. A moment later, Pearl’s face flushed and her gut filled with shame as she realized she had been touching the lapis’s teardrop gemstone, royal blue and gold, set in between her shoulder blades. “I- I’m sorry!” she gasped out, hands flying back against the bed, palm-up in repentance. 

Lapis frowned for a moment, then met Pearl’s eyes with a smile. “It’s alright,” she said. “It was an accident.” Left unsaid, but certainly implied, was  _don’t do it again._  Pearl kept her hands safely twined into the bedsheets from then on, far from the elite’s gemstone, just in case.

Lapis moaned and picked up her pace again. “Are you - going to come on my cock for me?” she panted against Pearl’s chest. Pearl nodded, her breathy sounds picking up again, increasing in pitch and volume. She wanted  _so_  badly to please the elite gem, but the rush of shame from her mistake (she shouldn’t have even been touching the lapis without instruction in the first place!) had pushed her orgasm away for the moment. She concentrated, trying to draw it back.

Fortunately, Lapis was back to tormenting Pearl’s chest with her mouth, licking uneven stripes up Pearl’s breasts and sucking hard on her nipples. Pearl yelled out in pleasure-pain as Lapis’s teeth bit down on one of the sensitive nubs of flesh and held on, tugging it back and forth in the bouncing of their bodies. Pearl hiccuped, the intensity of the sting and the pace of thrusting building up tighter, tighter -

Pearl gasped as she felt herself reach her peak, and cried out softly as each thrust of Lapis’s hips pushed her tumbling down from the edge. This last climax was gentle and warm, drawing her into herself and cradling her in arms and legs and a steady, rocking motion like ocean waves.

Lapis groaned as she felt Pearl’s muscles flutter around her, thrusting fast and deep and panting hot breaths against Pearl’s nipple. She heard Pearl whimpering as she sped up one last time, chasing completion inside the soft, willing gem beneath her. She glanced up to get a look at what the soft blue pearl looked like, orgasm-flushed and well-fucked and just on the edge of overstimulation, and was not disappointed. Her big doe eyes were lidded and wet, her face was blushing blue, and her mouth was hanging open shamelessly, her loose jaw rocking back and forth with the thrusts. Lapis shuddered and yelled as her climax overtook her, her forehead pressed hard against the smooth flushed-blue skin of the pearl’s chest. 

The two blue gems lay in a pile for a moment, panting together as they calmed down. Lapis pressed lazy kisses to the skin beneath her lips and slowly pulled herself out. Pearl’s legs fell from around her hips and tumbled loosely to the bed, and Lapis shifted her hips to the side to take her weight off the slight gem as she settled back down on top of her, resting her head on her shoulder and gently pressing their dewy skin together. She began tracing fingertip-soft lines into Pearl’s skin with the arm she wasn’t resting her weight on, up and down the soft expanse of her chest and arm, making Pearl shiver where it tickled.

When she finally mustered up the energy, Lapis rolled to the side and drew Pearl into a tight, content embrace, sighing into her shoulder, “That was lovely. You’re lovely.”

Pearl breathed shakily, unsure if she should answer. “Th-thank you,” she whispered.

Lapis groaned. “You probably have to report back to Blue Diamond soon, don’t you?”

“Twenty-three minutes,” Pearl answered softly to the ceiling, her internal clock ticking impeccably, even as, against her better judgement, she felt her body sinking languidly into Lapis’s arms.

“Mmm. Wanna snuggle for another ten?” Lapis suggested. Pearl hesitantly nodded, and let herself settle in to the embrace, feeling her breath whisper against the skin of her shoulder and a content feeling of relaxation fall over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they hooked up once a week and Bloop told all the other pearls that Lapis gives really great head.


End file.
